


Conception

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Master/Pet Role-Play, Medical Terminology, Other, Pregnancy, Size Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans!Eddie Brock, Wanted pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Yeah, babe? Eddie replied silently as he made an annotation next to his mistake. He hoped, possibly in vain, his future self would understand the clarification. The article was far too important -Our luteinizing hormone has peaked and our basal body temperature has risen.- with a flick of the wrist, Eddie tossed his notebook over the couch arm and sat up from where he had been laying. It was showtime!Or, V and Eddie make a baby.





	Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, a few notes here: 
> 
> One, please be nice! Some trans men, like myself, happen to want to have children, and we're still valid. I, myself, am a parent to a wonderful two-year-old. The trans experience is not completely universal! Not everyone experiences dysphoria the same way. Keep that in mind before you come at me with a negative comment about "validity". 
> 
> Two, some trans men, like myself, have an impregnation fetish. Again, we're still valid. Please see above. 
> 
> Three, I personally switch between using masculine and feminine terms for my reproductive organs. Half way through writing this piece, I made the decision to use feminine terms as that is what I am most familiar writing. If this induces your dysphoria, please do not read further. 
> 
> Four, this is not beta read! I did my best to comb through and edit this piece, but if you find some mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks!

**Eddie.**

 

As his shoulders jumped, Eddie’s pen stroke faltered beneath his handwritten notes. Red ink dipped into an incriminating quote on Santa Clara County’s mismanagement of funds, obscuring it beyond reasonable recognition.  A noise between a sigh and a chuckle escaped his throat. 

 

One day, he would get used to the rumbling bass in his head. One day. 

 

_ Yeah, babe?  _ Eddie replied silently as he made an annotation next to his mistake. He hoped, possibly in vain, his future self would understand the clarification. The article was far too important - 

 

**Our luteinizing hormone has peaked and our basal body temperature has risen.**

 

\- with a flick of the wrist, Eddie tossed his notebook over the couch arm and sat up from where he had been laying. It was showtime! 

 

A dark laugh reverberated inside Eddie’s head. Meanwhile, he stood to strip himself of his jeans and boxers with shaking hands.  **Patience, Eddie.**

 

Eddie kicked away his discarded clothes. 

 

“We only got twenty-four hours to do this,” Eddie reminded V, not that it was necessary. He was sure his Other was  _ hyper  _ aware of his body’s inefficiencies, and they did not mind voicing those faults at every opportunity. 

 

In fact, months ago, V had extended an offer to “fix” his deficient reproductive system, which would have allowed them to impregnate Eddie within a moment’s notice. As petulant as it was, however, Eddie insisted on doing  _ this _ as naturally as possible, taking great pleasure in the often inaccurate science of creating a baby. The prospect of tracking his cycle, timing their love making and taking pregnancy tests was  _ thrilling _ , in an odd way. It was part of the experience, and he wasn’t keen on being robbed of it. 

 

In addition, though V denied the possibility, Eddie wanted to prevent any detriment that could come along with an alien rearranging his homeostasis. 

 

The only concession Eddie would, reluctantly, make was allowing V to synthesize genetic material compatible with a human ovum. (The sex they had after Eddie suggested asking Dan for a donation of his sperm was more claiming than fucking, the jealous beast.) 

 

All Eddie needed was V supplying said genetic material. Yes, he may have been a tad overeager, but he had wanted a child for  _ so long _ . He couldn’t be blamed for spreading his legs like a whore down on their luck within a minute of V’s announcement. 

 

**Eddie,** **_you_ ** **said** **_you_ ** **wanted to do this right.**

 

Eddie shivered; it was as if V softly spoke into the sensitive shell of his ear. He bit his plush bottom lip and nodded. 

 

V emerged from Eddie’s chest; their inky head, shoulders and torso took on a firm, humanoid shape as they bubbled up through Eddie’s sweatshirt. Their ever-present toothy grin had a mischievous quality to it, more-so than usual. “ **Then, let us do this right,”**

 

* * *

 

Upon the couch, from above them, Eddie’s naked legs bracketed what semblance of thighs V had. The black appendages, as thick and firm as any human’s, protruded from Eddie’s own; to the uninitiated, the sight may have been slightly macabre, even in the absence of gore. To Eddie, it was erotic, a reminder that they were always intimately connected.

 

The fabric of Eddie’s sweatshirt swept over his torso, shoulders and raised arms, eased along by V’s helpful claws. The sharp tips, of which, gently skimmed the heated skin of Eddie’s sensitive back. He shivered. 

 

A soft sound, akin to sigh, puffed passed Eddie’s mouth before V swallowed it down with a shy kiss. Only the top of their long tongue slipped passed the seam of Eddie’s lips, exploring playfully. Eddie giggled before wrapping his arms around V’s comically broad shoulders, pulling them in ever-closer. 

 

Their chaste kissing did not last long. The shared affection quickly melded into something ravenous and hungry with each passing moment. As they moved against each other, V’s giant paws roamed down Eddie’s arched back until they met the meat of his pert ass. V gripped the soft globes of his rear and gently spread them apart.  _ Oh shit _ , Eddie gasped through his nose at the sensation.   

 

Eddie  _ wanted _ to be patient for this, to be good for V, but within minutes of his ass being massaged, his hips bucked. His cunt slid smoothly against the heavy shaft of V’s faux cock with the aid of his dripping slick. A whimper followed, a silent plea to  _ just get on with it _ . 

 

V sent images of Eddie being torn apart on their tongue, a delightful tradition to their foreplay. Temptation made his clit  _ throb _ , but Eddie shook his head. 

 

_ Can’t _ , Eddie sent back, breathless even in his own mind.  _ Bad for conception.  _

 

Logically, Eddie knew the notion was naive. V wouldn’t allow their genetic material to have the same limitations as human sperm. V seemed to agree, if their rumbling chuckle was any indication. Regardless, V did not voice any sort of rebuttal, mentally or otherwise. Instead, their giant prick twitched against Eddie’s aching pussy, seemingly asking for permission to enter his wet walls. 

 

Eddie raised himself onto his knees, reached down, and gripped V’s dribbling appendage with a careful hand. (V hissed; Eddie wasn’t quite sure if the sound was a practiced act for his benefit, or if they could feel pleasure independent of Eddie. It was something Eddie couldn’t help but ponder, even at pressing times like these.) He positioned the massive head of V’s cock at his hole before sinking down. 

 

The stretch burned beautifully, adding to the molten desire flaming his lower belly. Eddie threw his head back and hissed as he was split apart little by little. Though impossible, in his lust-drunk state, he swore he could feel V opening the mouth of his womb, fucking the innermost part of him. It was an incredible fantasy nonetheless. Eddie was thankful, once again, for having a partner that could mold themselves into a perfect mimic of his greatest wishes, (while also adhering to his physical limitations).  

 

V’s hands moved upwards to Eddie’s quaking hips. Their grip helped to stabilize Eddie as he shook with toe-curling delight. The more he took of V, the closer he was to being properly  _ filled,  _ stuffed to the brim,  _ used _ as a human broodmare by his alien lover. (Eddie shivered.) Finally, after a small eternity, Eddie’s hole swallowed the thick root of V’s cock; the couple sighed in unison.  

 

Eddie rocked to adjust to V’s intrusion. Sparks of pleasure danced beneath a small current of discomfort, which was enough to encourage Eddie to continue moving. With each of Eddie’s undulations, more and more slick, from both the human and symbiote, eased his way until he was properly riding his Other. Though, the dark, sick, twisted part of himself thought of it as milking V’s cock for their genetic material as it screamed with desperation for V to  _ give me a baby, give me a baby, give me a baby _ . 

 

“ **It is not dark, sick or twisted** ,” V growled. (His dominant rumbling served to jolt Eddie. He moved faster.) “ **The desire to reproduce is neither masculine or feminine. It is universal** .” 

 

Eddie moaned. Desire bloomed. Any semblance of pain dissipated, replaced with wanton bliss. 

 

“ **Besides, is it not human nature to** **_submit_ ** **to a higher power** ?” V asked with a cruel smirk. “ **You wish only to serve us. Is that not right, my human pet** ?”  

 

_ Oh God, yes, yes, yes _ . 

 

The obscene squelch of Eddie’s soaked pussy contracting around V’s dick joined the erotic music of their flesh slapping together with each hurried thrust. 

 

“ **You wish only to be filled with** **_my_ ** **seed** ,” V continued. “ **You desire to be fucked and used, over and over again for our pleasure.** ” 

 

Eddie whimpered. He clenched around V’s twitching cock. 

 

“ **You can’t wait for our belly to grow round with our child,** **_my_ ** **spawn. To show the world who you belong to, what it is your master does to you each and every night.** ” 

 

“Oh, V,” Eddie cried out. His toes curled. Every molecule within Eddie was bathed in pure satisfaction. Fuck, he was so, so close. 

 

“ **Do you want the world to know how eagerly you spread your legs for us, hmm? How you present yourself to us? Dripping wet and begging to be taken like a bitch in heat?** ” 

 

Eddie nodded frantically. Under the weight of V’s words, his movements faltered. It was no matter; V made up for it by thrusting up into Eddie sharply, drawing ragged cries from him. 

 

“ **We’ll keep you bred, Eddie. The moment you recover from giving birth, we’ll give you another, just as you’ve always wanted. We’ll keep you pampered and pregnant for all time.** ”   

 

Eddie leaned forward and muffled his scream into the silicone-like muscle of V’s shoulder. His abdomen clenched. Hot liquid gushed from his hole. For a moment, everything was too much; he squirmed fitfully, unable to get away from the overwhelming sensation of such an intense orgasm.  

 

V chuckled as he tightened his grip on Eddie’s flanks, keeping the head of his cock right on the most sensitive spot inside of him. Eddie sobbed as he came down from his incredible high. 

 

So powerful was their afterglow, it took several moment for Eddie to realize V hadn’t “finished” inside of him.  _What?_

 

“ **You said you wanted to do this right, so, we will take our time with you** .” 

 

Eddie yelped as he was lifted and carried into their bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

Eddie exited Anne’s guest bathroom, only to pace around her couch with small, unsure steps. 

 

Anne, nearly thirty weeks pregnant (and suffering for it), merely watched as her friend made rounds around where she lounged against the arm of her sofa. 

 

“Can’t you just have V tell you if you’re pregnant or not?” she asked with a small chuckle. 

 

“Nope,” Eddie replied, popping his “p”. “I specifically told them to keep quiet until I can take a test and see for myself.” 

 

Anne hummed as she rolled her eyes. Her hands itched to grab the magazine sitting on the coffee table not a foot away from her, but she found the effort far too monumental for the reward. Instead, she sighed, “You know, the novelty of all this pregnancy stuff goes away once you start puking for a month and a half. Then, you’ll be begging V to ‘fix’ you.” 

 

Eddie denied her assertion with a noise to the negative. He sat next to her with a small grunt. “It’s part of the experience, I want to experience all of it.” 

 

“Yeah, tell me that when you can’t sleep because you have to pee every five minutes.” 

 

Eddie smiled good-naturedly, but he remained quiet. His sea-green eyes looked away from her and to the floor. The entirety of his body stilled almost unnaturally. 

 

_ Uh oh. _ Anne could feel pensive energy radiating from him.  _ What truth bomb was he going to drop today _ ? 

 

“Hey, uh, when we, uh, when we were together and you said you didn’t wanna have kids - was that because of me? Or…” 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Anne placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. He gazed upon her. There was something almost wounded in his expression, a hurt that had yet to be soothed by the passage of time. She shook her head. “No, Eddie. At the time, I really didn’t see children in my future. Dan ...it really has nothing to do with him or you, I just changed my mind, is all.” 

 

Eddie nodded, but before Anne could determine if she had placated his emotions, an alarm rang from Eddie’s smart phone. He thumbed it off before nearly dashing into her small bathroom, an obvious grin plastered to his face all the while. Within the same moment, he raced out of the bathroom and handed Anne the plastic stick in his trembling hand.  

 

“Tell me I’m not crazy and you see it, too.” 

 

Anne looked down at her palm. In the test window, there was a familiar faint blue line next to the control. 

 

_ Oh my God! _ Eddie was pregnant! 

 

They screamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Then V and Eddie had a baby boy named Peter. He's pretty cool, he can crawl on walls and shit. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks validates my existence!


End file.
